


My Brothers Keeper

by Coby_Thinks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anyways, Insecurity, Neutral Logan, Sympathetic everyone tbh, The Split, amnesia mentions, big brother Remus, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, but im happy with it, but its not bad, but they didnt mean to, i think that's all the warnings, im happy with it, its not great, just one take on it at least, like its okay, like they make mistakes, lil bro Roman, mentions of blood/gore, neutral Patton, not super proud, yee, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: Creativity stood, folding his arms as he thought it over. They were so worried about what he was or wasn't. Well, maybe they should be happy with what they have. But did they think about that? Of course not! Creativity could be worse. He could have only gross ideas - wouldn’t that be something! What would they say if they didn’t have the parts they liked anymore?WARNINGS: the 'split', Patton is kinda mean but he was like 10 and no one is perfect so calm down he's trying his best, blood mentions, amnesia mentions, angst (go figure, this is me we're talking about of course it's angst), abandonment issues
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	My Brothers Keeper

“Morality, look!” Creativity skidded into the room, showing off one of his most recent pictures. To his surprise, Morality shrieked and fell backward, eyes wide. “Morality?”

“Th-That’s awful! I don’t like it!” Morality gasped, tears rolling down his face. Creativity’s eyes widened and he stepped back, the picture falling from his hands. “Why would you draw that?”

“I-I just…”

“Draw what?” Logic asked, wandering in behind him. “Can I see?”

“Yeah, look!” Creativity beamed, picking up the picture and displaying it cheerfully. Logic cringed, leaning away.

“That’s… gross. And it doesn’t make sense. Why would you draw that?”

“Well, I-”

“Not only that, but dried blood is brown. Not red.” Logic pointed out.

“Ew! Stop it!” Morality sobbed. Logic turned away, hurrying to Morality’s side in an attempt to calm him. “It's gross and bad and no one wants to see it! Nobody!” 

“N-nobody?” Creativity asked in terror, gripping the drawing so tightly the paper started to rip.

“It's okay, he just won’t draw something like that again.” Logic said, looking to Creativity expectantly. “Right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Creativity made the paper vanish, back up to his room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t think it’d make you so upset.”

“D-dyou promise?” Morality asked, sniffling loudly as he wiped his eyes.

“Yeah.” Creativity held back a grimace. “Yeah, I promise.”

* * *

“I just don’t understand why you hav’ta be so awful!” Morality yelled in the midst of another argument. They’d gotten so much more common over the years; Creativity didn’t know what he was doing wrong.

“Awful?” Creativity put a hand on his chest, feeling the words physically hurt him. “N-No! I’m not… I can’t be!”

“Morality has a point.” Logic said softly. “Thomas hated that dream… he was so scared he woke up. That’s bad… sleep is important.”

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Creativity protested. “I was just-”

“Just what?” Morality demanded. “Just Evil? Just mean? Just GROSS?”

“NO!” Creativity buried his head in his hands. “I-I… I don’t know! Okay? It’s not my fault you hate me!”

“I don’t hate you.” Morality said, pouting. “I hate the mean, scary, gross things that you do! Why can’t you just be good? It’s not that hard to just be good!”

“I’ll try harder!” Creativity insisted, though he had no idea how he’d do so. What could he do? It wasn’t his fault he came up with ideas that weren’t as happy as Morality wanted. It wasn’t his fault that not everything made sense. He was just trying to have fun.

“Good!” Morality sniffled, turning away. “Until you’re better, I don’t wanna play with you anymore! Go someplace else!”

“Wh- what?!” Creativity asked in alarm, taking a step back. Morality wanted him to leave? He was sending Creativity away like he’d sent the others away? That wasn’t fair!

“Just until you’re better.” Morality wiped his eyes, surprisingly composed. “It’s what’s best - Thomas needs you to be good.”

“I…” Creativity looked to Logic, who stared at the floor and said nothing. A sob welled up in his chest and Creativity turned, running away into the imagination.

This wasn’t fair! It wasn’t morality’s job to be creative, was it? It was none of his business what Creativity did. It was stupid!

“Ugh, this isn’t fair!” Creativity flopped onto the grass, hugging himself. “Morality shouldn’t be allowed to decide what I like!” Neither should Logic, actually. “They’re both so stupid!”

Creativity stood, folding his arms as he thought it over. They were so worried about what he was or wasn't. Well, maybe they should be happy with what they have. But did they think about that? Of course not! Creativity could be worse. He could have only gross ideas - wouldn’t that be something! What would they say if they didn’t have the parts they liked anymore?

They’d throw him out. That’s what they’d do. It was infuriating

“How’d they like it if I never did anything nice again?” Creativity grumbled, wincing as his head throbbed. Ugh, another headache! He was getting tired of all these headaches recently! He sat back down, thinking about everything he’d ever done that Morality had enjoyed, or even liked a tiny bit. Stupid. It was all stupid. He hated it. He-

“Ugh!” Creativity winced, grabbing his head when a spike of pain shot through it. What on earth was going on? He was never going to be perfect, that much was obvious. It was obviously easier to be the opposite, so maybe…

Dots danced in Creativity's vision and he shook his head, trying to clear it. That just made things worse, and the black splotches spread across the landscape before him, sending him into black nothingness.

* * *

When Creativity woke up, his head didn’t hurt anymore. He frowned, sitting up to find himself still in the field in the imagination. Wow, that had been… not great. And he was still kicked out of the place where Logic and Morality lived. At least he had his castle, though, and-

Creativity froze, gaze falling on a sleeping figure beside him. 

It looked… like him. Obviously, though, that wasn’t the most confusing thing. Their faces were bound to be similar. No, the weird thing was, the clothes this person was wearing. A white shirt, a red sash, almost seeming to mock Creativities usual silver and gold - wait a second.

Creativity looked down, eyes widening as he saw the black and green across his chest.

Oh.

Oh, no. That was why he didn’t feel quite right after all, why he didn’t feel all the nice and lovely good endings that morality loved swirling around inside his mind. Because he wasn’t creativity. Not all of it, at least.

Creativity looked back at the other, chewing his lip to try and figure out what to do. The other side was still asleep, and he looked younger than he should. Maybe around seven or eight, while Thomas and the rest of the sides were ten years old.

If they were both creativity, and he knew he wasn’t the things Morality liked, that had to mean that the one in white was all of that. Everything he’d just rejected.

Creativity stood, gently scooping the other into his arms.

They’d go to the castle, and he’d wait for his brother to wake up. Then they could figure out what to do. 

The trek was quick work, as Creativity controlled the imagination and nothing dared hurt them while they were like this. 

While his brother slept, creativity started to think.

They couldn't really both go by ‘Creativity’ anymore, that’d be too confusing. So, he located the book of old stories and legends that they loved so much, scouring the pages for a name. 

Arthur, Merlin, Phillip, Hercules, Romulus, Remus, Alfred, Achilles, Dionysus, Romulus, Remus, Aladdin, Hansel, Romulus, Remus, Jack, Romulus, Remus…

Remus.

He liked that. 

So, he’d be Remus. 

Remus looked over at his brother, still snoring away on the bed. It wouldn’t be very fair to choose a name for him when he was still asleep. How long was he going to be asleep anyway? It had been ages!

“Hey.” Remus leaned over the bed, poking his brother's face. “Hey, wake up.” he peeled his brother's eyelid back, grinning at the sight of the back of his eyeball. “Wow, that’s so gross! Wake up!” he jabbed his fingers into the other's stomach, and at last, the younger side jolted awake, staring blearily up at him.

“Wh- hey!”

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Remus cried in an impression of Mushu. “What’s your name?”

“Wh- what’s going on?” the younger sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Who are you? Who am I? Where… huh?”

“I’m Remus.” Remus bowed dramatically. “And you’re my little brother! I mean, I guess you’re littler than me? We used to be the same person, but now we’re not, so you need to pick a name!”

“Oh.” his brother frowned, looking around the castle curiously. “Right. Creativity. That’s us, isn’t it?”

“You betcha!”

“Do you… remember anything?” Remus frowned uneasily at the lost tone of his brother's voice.

Oh. Oh no. He didn’t know what had happened. So why did Remus remember? Maybe because it was Remus’s fault. 

“Nah.” Remus lied, waving a hand. “But that’s okay! It doesn’t matter! Want help picking a name?”

“My name’s Roman.” 

“Oh. wow, that was quick!” Remus stepped back, impressed. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Roman looked offended, adjusting his sash. “So, we’re brothers?”

“That’s right!” Remus smiled, not quite sure how he felt about his brother yet. “The creativity duo, that’s us! We have a castle and a whole kingdom in the imagination! And Thomas, he loves us!”

“Oh yeah.” Roman beamed. “I remember Thomas!” He scrambled out of bed, running to the window with Remus on his heels. “We’re gonna do great things someday, Remus.”

“You think so?”

“Of course!”

* * *

It wasn’t soon before Remus knew this wasn’t going to work.

Roman hated all his ideas. And Remus hated all of Roman’s ideas. They were too… different. Roman was everything Remus had rejected - and now he had to live in a house with him? Sure, the castle was big. But Roman wasn’t used to doing things alone, apparently. He was always following Remus around. He never outright said that he hated Remus’s ideas, yeah, but it was implied that he didn’t like them very much. 

It was driving Remus crazy, and he could tell Morality and Logic were starting to worry about where creativity had gone.

So, he took a page from a fairy tale and brought Roman into the woods. He knew where the exit to Logic and Morality’s home was, Roman didn’t. Roman got lost easily, too. He was such an idiot, and he was just so nice all the time! It was sickening.

“We’re gonna play hide and seek.” Remus said, turning to face his brother. “You count first, and I’ll hide.” 

“Yes!” Roman cheered, facing a tree to count.

They played a few rounds of that, and at last, Remus knew he had to leave. So he sent Roman into the trees toward the exit, closing his eyes to count, before teleporting away to the other side of the imagination. 

The side he liked, and Roman hated. The side with mold and mushrooms and bugs everywhere. The side with dead bodies and skeletons lying around.

He knew the others - the ones Morality hated - were on the other side of the imagination. That’s where they’d gone when Morality and Logic sent them away. And that’s where Remus belonged. 

He ignored the summons of his brother, after hours had passed, and blocked off his side of the imagination from him. Roman hated it here anyway, but Remus wasn’t taking any chances.

Finally, Remus found it. Overgrown with thorns, rusted nearly shut, the exit. The thorns cut his hands, but he didn’t care. He actually… liked it. He pulled the gate open, slipping through as he peered around in the darkness. 

He’d arrived in a living room of sorts. It looked just like the one Morality and Logic lived in… but different. It smelled musty and damp, and the lights were burnt out, and there were two sides Remus hadn’t seen in years and years sitting on the couch staring at him in the small amount of light they did have.

“Wh-who’re you?” one asked defensively, standing up with a flash of dark purple shadow.

“Remus.”

“I don’t know who that is.” the other side snarled, taking a step forward. “Did Morality send you? Are you going to hurt us?”

“Hurt you?” Remus frowned. “No! I’d never hurt someone who was real - only the figments in the imagination.”

“Imagin-” the second side stood, pushing the first aside. “You’re creativity!”

“Oh, you’re smart!” Remus beamed, skipping over to get a better look at the others. “Is that why Logic sent you away? Cuz he didn’t want anyone smarter than him around?”

“Yes, that’s the exact reason.” the side hissed, rolling his eyes. Now that he was closer, Remus could see the scales across this side’s face. 

Oh.

Oh, this was…

Oh.

Years ago, Remus had known him. He was Patton’s other half - though not in the same way Roman and Remus were halves.

“Deceit!” Remus cheered, throwing his arms around the Deceit’s neck.

“You’re… happy to see me?” Deceit asked in confusion. “Why are you here, Creativity?”

“I’m Remus!” Remus corrected. “And you must be that scaredy-cat Logic sent away!”

“Why are you here?” Anxiety grumbled, folding his arms.

“Same reason as you.” Remus shrugged.  
“But… but Thomas loves creativity.” Anxiety protested. “Why would they send you here?”

“You guys ever cut a person in half?” Remus asked, flopping onto the couch. “Blood spraying all over the place?”

“Ew, no!”

“Well, Creativity got split in half!” Remus shrugged. “Like a person with their arms tied to two different horses, and-”

“You’re only half of him.” Deceit’s shoulders fell slightly. “You’re Remus.”

“Exactly!” Remus nodded. “I’m not here to do anything but what Morality doesn’t want me to do! I just couldn't stand being over there anymore, it’s too nice.”

“This place isn’t great.” Anxiety muttered.

Remus frowned, looking around at the condition of the place. True… it was really not even nice enough for him to want to live here. But that might be because Creativity as a whole was neglecting it all these years.

“Oh, right.” Remus sat up, closing his eyes as he envisioned the living room becoming nicer. Warmer, instead of frigid. The light flickered on, a dull yellow. The cracks in the walls receded slightly, and the fridge whirred to life.

“Oh, wow.” Anxiety was staring at him when Remus opened his eyes. “You’re really him.”

“I try my best!” Remus smiled, then swayed dizzily, head fogging over. “Oh, wow, it feels like my brain’s getting sucked out through a tube!”

“You did too much work.” Deceit muttered, pushing Remus to lay down. “But… thanks. Remus. I appreciate that.”

Despite his new friend's name, Remus had no doubt that Deceit was being truthful about that.

* * *

Roman didn’t know what to do.

He’d been hiding for hours - Thomas was getting ready for bed now. They’d started the game right after breakfast. Remus… hadn’t found him.

Roman sighed, climbing carefully down from the tree and brushing off the dirt and twigs from his clothes. That was weird - Remus had never left Roman alone for this long before. Maybe he’d forgotten? Or gotten distracted? Roman would just have to find him, that’s all.

The only problem was that since he’d been in that tree for hours, Roman had no idea where the castle was. He wasn’t quite as good at reading the imagination as Remus was - because Remus was older for some reason. 

“Hello?” Roman called, hands cupped around his mouth as he started through the trees. “Helloooooo!” 

It took a good ten minutes for Roman to find anything but trees that seemed to be exactly the same. He’d never seen this door before, embedded in the trunk of a giant tree, but it couldn't be dangerous to peek inside. Maybe Remus was in there.

“Hello?” Roman opened the door, stepping inside quickly before shutting it.

This didn’t look like the inside of a tree. It was a hallway, with two blue doors across from each other. One light, the other dark. Weird.

“Anybody home?” Roman called cheerfully, skipping down to the end where he found a living room, occupied by two people he’d never seen before. But he knew enough about Thomas to know about the sides, and that this must be two of them. “Hi!”

The one in a light blue shirt shrieked, spinning around in surprise.

“C-creativity?”

“Uhh…”

“Oh thank goodness!” the other side rushed forward, wrapping Roman in a hug. Roman’s eyes widened. Remus hadn’t ever hugged him before… this was nice. “We were so worried, I’m sorry I sent you away! I just-”

“Sent me away?” Roman frowned, pulling out of the other side's grip. “How do you know who I am?”

“...what?”

“Do you know Remus?” Roman frowned, then realized Remus hadn’t ever mentioned them. But they’d once been a single side, so maybe the old creativity had known these two.

“Who is Remus?” the side in a black shirt asked, walking over.

“Okay, so me and Remus used to be one creativity but now we’re two, and we were in the imagination playing hide and seek but he’s been gone for hours, so I went looking for him instead and I found a door that led me here and I don’t remember either of you but I feel like-”

“Wh- two?” blue shirt stared, mouth hanging open. 

“That’s right!” Roman beamed. “I’m Prince Roman, heir to the creativity throne as my brother seems to have vanished!”

“I’m Logic.” black shirt smiled, holding out a hand. Roman gave him a high five, and Logic stared at him for a few seconds before putting the hand back down.

“I-I’m Morality, but…” Morality frowned. “You do look pretty different, Cr- uh, Roman…”

“You have a name, that’s so… interesting.” Logic frowned, tapping his chin. “I guess it’d be confusing having two creativies running around, but neither of us have names of our own, so-”

“Why not?” Roman beamed, putting his hands on his hips. “You can have names if you want to! Remus and I picked our own!”

“Right, so… Remus is the other creativity?” Morality asked softly. Roman nodded.

“He’s my brother! He woke up first and took us to the castle, and figured out what happened. He has really weird ideas, but that’s what he likes I guess!”

“What… what kind of ideas?” Morality asked worriedly.

“Mostly about people dying.” Roman shrugged, looking back toward the door to the imagination. “I should probably go find him since he isn’t here…”

“Wh- no!” Morality grabbed Roman’s hand and Roman turned, surprised. “Um, haven’t you ever heard? When you’re lost, you need to stay in one place so whoever’s looking for you can find you.”

“That’s true.” Logic nodded. “He’ll find his way here eventually if you managed to. Besides, Thomas is falling asleep. The imagination is dangerous when he dreams.”

“That’s true,” Roman noted, biting his lip. “And Remus wouldn’t leave me for too long, anyway.”

“Just stay here, Roman.” Morality suggested. “You can have breakfast with us in the morning!”

“Alright.” Roman gave in, following Morality to the couch. “I like it here, anyway.” Besides, it wasn’t like Remus would never come for him. They were brothers. They stuck together.

* * *

He didn’t see Remus again for years.

Roman didn’t know what to do. He’d searched the imagination all over, and the side Remus liked was blocked off with a giant wall that reached the sky. Patton and Logan - the names Morality and Logic had chosen - helped him make a room in their house and he’d started to focus more on Thomas. 

But he knew Remus was out there somewhere. He just had no idea why Remus hadn’t seemed to notice or care that he’d never finished their game of hide and seek. Or why Remus hadn’t searched for him. Or why Remus had blocked off half of the imagination. 

Now, Thomas was an adult. Roman was an adult. He’d figured out by now that Remus had left on purpose. He was living with Deceit and Anxiety now. He had been since he left Roman alone in the imagination. 

Roman didn’t understand what he did to make Remus despise him. Patton and Logan never talked about it, and when Anxiety started to turn up for videos, Roman wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask.

But he did after he and the emo argued about Disney. He caught Anxiety before he could flee to the dark side again.

“Wh- get your hands off me, Princey.” Anxiety hissed, pulling away. “I-”

“Remus,” Roman said, meeting Anxiety’s eyes. “You know him.”

“O-oh.” Anxiety frowned, brows furrowed. “Right, you know him.”

“I…” Roman hesitated, unsure. “Just… can you please ask him to…”

“To what?” Anxiety laughed coldly. “What could you possibly want him to do? He’s your opposite, dude. He left for a reason.”

“Why?”

“Cuz you’re stupid, that’s why.” Anxiety pushed Roman away. “Geez, leave me out of your stupid drama, will you?”

“But-”

“See ya.”

Anxiety was gone before Roman could say another word. Awesome.

* * *

“Your brother asked about you.” Remus looked up when Virgil spoke, just back from another of Thomas’s videos.

“Oh?” Remus chuckled. “He remembers, does he? Good to know he hasn’t gotten amnesia again. Or a lobotomy, or-”

“You’re a fucked up dude,” Virgil muttered. “I can feel the anxiety he’s got, you know. You kinda traumatized him.”

“Good!” Remus smiled cheerfully despite the guilt nicking the back of his mind. “That’s what I do best, Virgin!”

“Shut up.” Virgil kicked him in the ribs and Remus laughed. “It’s fucked up you never checked on him or talk about him, you know.”

“I’m fucked up, it’s kinda my whole thing.” Remus shrugged. “Besides, I hate him.”

“Why?” Virgil asked irritatedly. “He’s not all bad. Sure, he’s a dumbass. And he thinks he’s so much better than everyone, but he’s more like you than-”

Remus slid to his feet and grabbed Virgil’s collar in one swift movement, glaring into his eyes.

“Roman is nothing like me.” he snarled. “We’re opposites. He’s made of everything I hate, and I hate him. Alright?”

“Wh- what the hell!” Virgil struggled out of Remus’s grip. “Don’t do that!”

“Why not?” Remus teased, pulling Virgil’s hood up over his head. “Did I scare you?”

“You’re being an asshole!” Virgil yelled. “Just because you’re disgusting doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk!”

“What are you two fighting about now?” Deceit sighed, walking down the stairs and frowning at them. “How was the video, Virgil?”

“It was fine,” Virgil muttered. “I had to spend the whole time talking about Disney with Remus’s stupid brother, but it was fine.”

“So what were you fighting about?” Deceit looked over at Remus. “I can tell someone was lying, it stinks in here.”

“Oh, whatever!” Remus pushed past them, storming to his room. He didn’t have to talk about Roman if he didn’t want to. Roman was…

Remus sighed, flopping face-first onto the bed.

Roman was Remus’s little brother. Who he’d abandoned. Because he was made of everything Remus didn’t want to be. How kind of him. How brotherly. How truly wonderful he was to that brother of his.

So, yeah, he felt guilty. He hadn’t thought Roman remembered him! No one ever talked about Remus on the other side of the mindscape, not until today. He’d felt it, but he’d never imagined Roman was the one to bring it up. 

So what if Remus had always tried to ignore the way he wished he’d done it differently. So what if Remus wished he’d grown up with his brother instead of running away. So what if Remus almost wanted to go over there right now and see his brother for the first time in years?

He could do whatever he wanted!

Remus jumped up, storming to the closet and retrieving his sash, acid green like it had been the day of the split. He could go see Roman. There was nothing stopping him from going to see Roman.

“BOO!” He rose up in the light sides commons, making Roman and Patton shriek in surprise. Ugh, Patton. Great. Too bad Roman wasn’t in the imagination. It’d have been way easier to do this if he was.

“What the-”

“Remus?”

“Well hello, dear brother!” Remus smiled, eyes skating over Roman’s face. He was so much… older. Of course, that made sense. But he’d always kept imagining Roman as an eight-year-old kid. “A little birdie said you were asking for me!”

“What are you doing here?” Patton asked, stepping between him and Roman. As always. Remus frowned. “You don’t belong here, Remus. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh, I do!” Remus cackled. “You told me years ago, remember that? How everyone hated me? How you’d never speak to me again until I was perfect?” Patton paled, obviously recalling the argument that resulted in the split. 

“Wh- I thought you’d never met Remus!” Roman looked at Patton, baffled.

“Oh, he’s never met me!” Remus agreed. “The last time I was here, we were still one person, Hermano!”

“You said you didn’t remember anything.” Roman frowned. “You said-”

“I lied!” Remus declared grandly. “Patton here threw us out because of me, isn’t that right Morality?”

“Just… get out!” Patton folded his arms. “You aren’t-”

“Hey!” Roman pushed forward, shaking his head. “I’m not done talking to him, Padre! He’s my brother, and-”

“So what d’you wanna know?” Remus asked, cracking his neck loudly. Roman winced. “Wanna know why I left you in the woods? Why I let these goody two shoes take you in and brainwash you? Why I split you from my brain in the first place?”

“Wh-what?”

“Oh…” Patton gasped, eyes widening. “Remus, are you serious?”

“Why did you leave me?” Roman demanded, ignoring the other side. “Why did you hate me? I never did anything to make you hate me! I thought we were supposed to do things together, and-”

“We’re opposites.” Remus chuckled. “Look, RoRo. You’re everything I never wanted to be. I didn’t think you’d actually become a person, I was ten! And I kept you around long enough to know I didn’t like you. So I left you, easy as that. Why ya gotta drag Anxiety into it?”

“Because…” Roman narrowed his eyes, grabbing Remus’s shoulder tightly. Remus scowled, ready to fight back before the world was swept from underneath him, and he and Roman appeared on the steps of a castle.

Their castle.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I put on an act around others,” Roman shrugged and stepped back. “So I assumed you did as well.”

“We aren’t the same person!” Remus snapped. Roman just looked at him, and Remus sighed. “Alright, ya got me. I wanted to freak Patton out. Sorry for taking an opportunity!”

“Well, he isn’t here anymore.” Roman folded his arms. “So tell me what the hell is going on.” Remus hesitated. He’d avoided the light sides and Roman for years to avoid this. Yet here he was, having sought it out.

“I… didn’t think you’d remember me.” Remus finally confessed, tugging on his hair. “I thought Logic or Morality would wipe your memories, make you into the perfect little prince. That’s what they wanted, after all. They didn’t want me. And I didn’t want to care about what they thought.”

“So we split.” Roman sighed, looking toward the sunset. “Okay. But why did you leave me? We could have just stayed here, you know.”

“We’re… too different.” Remus shrugged. “You’re too nice and good and pure to be around me, little bro. I didn’t want to hurt you or make you hate me. And I didn’t want to start hating you, and so…”

“You don’t hate me?” Roman turned, eyes wide. Remus sighed, shaking his head.

“No, Roman. I don’t hate you. I hate some things about you, but that’s not your fault. It’s just who we are. You’re my brother, and…”

“The dark sides,” Roman interrupted, holding up a hand. “They’re… nice? To you? Logan and Patton are good, but they said the others aren’t and if-”

“We’re fine.” Remus chuckled. “You already know Anxiety. Then Deceit, who you may have run into a few times. We’re just sides like the rest of you.”

“Okay.” Roman sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “So… what now?”

“I dunno.” Remus shrugged. “I didn’t plan ahead. I just felt bad for never telling you what happened, and Anxiety was being a bitch about it.”

“Patton obviously doesn’t want you around,” Roman said softly. “And to be honest, we really are opposites.”

“We’ve still got this.” Remus nodded toward the castle. “I’ll stop avoiding it if you’ll join me now and then, yeah? Add a little fun to those daydreams?”

“Hah, maybe.” Roman chuckled.

“I’ll make a fun little door in the border,” Remus added. “So you can find me and Dee and Anx if you want.”

“Okay.” Roman smiled, looking up with shining eyes once again. Remus beamed. “Just promise to stop being such an awful big brother.”

“Sure thing, short stack.” Remus opened his arms and Roman stepped into them, hugging him tightly. “We’re brothers, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That's a little idea I've had floating around in my head for awhile. I might add onto this, I might not.  
> So I didn't tag this as unsympathetic Patton cuz like... he was ten when he kicked them out? and... kids do stupid stuff? and at the end there he was just also upset cuz Remus abandoned Roman... I might add some bits with him more involved just to explain this better, I just wanted to post this one-shot today.  
> What'd y'all think? I know it's not one of my best works, but I'm pretty pleased with it.  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
